


"Yes what?" "Yes Hyung."

by natashagromadin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Face Slapping, Feminization, Hair Pulling, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Verbal Humilation, and with gratuitous porn, bottom!jungkook, but i am back, duh - Freeform, everybody uses the maknae because he is a spoiled fucking brat, god this one is good really i promise, idk what else is in this and now i'm just being extra with the tags, it's wonderful really, jeon jungkook is a slut for his hyung and would please them in any way pass it on, oh and uh...., so sorry for the long wait, this is hot tbh, uhm also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Jungkook has been taking advantage of his Hyungs as of late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck! So I fucked up my laptop and I JUST got a replacement today. I planned on posting this nearly a month ago, but I am doing it now, and that's what matters! I really hope you enjoy it. And you know what? I actually don't hate the title this time. You know that comments and kudos are.... (always welcome!) I'm working on another story as well, but with school, I'm not sure when I'll get it finished, but it'll be on here as soon as it is. I promise. Please enjoy!!!

“Jin’s a pabo!!!” Jungkook ran excitedly passed Jin and Namjoon who sat at the kitchen table with Suga. Taehyung joined them with a resigned sigh.

“We’ve got to do something about him. He’s taking advantage of us. You especially Jin.” Yoongi smirked, sipping his coffee. Jin furrowed his brow.

“Me? Why would he take advantage of me? How? He would never. I don’t believe it.” His face was red as Yoongi explained.

“Every time we buy food for the dorm, he gets all the junk food one could ever ask for. Anytime he wants a new toy, you're the first one to go to Amazon and buy him a fuckin’ hundred dollar butt plug. You’re fucking whipped Hyung. Plus he literally just called you an idiot three second ago so…” Jin’s mouth was agape. Namjoon giggled with V.

“I do not spoil our maknae Jungkook!!!” He replied fiercely. Just then, the person of interest came bounding into the kitchen grinning madly at Seokjin. 

“Jinnie!!! When we go to the store, can I get a candy bar like last time?” He wrapped his arms around the eldest waist and gave his best puppy eyes. 

“Of course baby. You can have whatever you want.” Jin smiled at the boy who kissed him messily and smacked his face playfully. He left the room just as Hoseok and Jimin sat at the dining table. Namjoon handed them two mugs of coffee.

“See? Fucking whipped.” Namjoon solidified Suga’s point. 

“Hey don’t act like you don’t spoil him either!” Jin spoke in his defense. V and Jimin laughed.

“Did you not just buy like a six hundred dollar dildo?” Jimin questioned.

“It was a one hundred dollar butt plug!!!” His face was flaming. He sat back in his chair and interrogated Jimin. 

“You’re the one who never tells him to go to bed and that’s why he’s always up so late causing a commotion!” He looked toward Hoseok. “And you!!! You let him dirty up the whole entire house, making a bigger mess for me to clean.” Hoseok flared his nose as if a disgusting smell had filled the room.

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t love playing house wife Hyung.” V’s jaw dropped. Namjoon finished off his coffee and filled his cup almost immediately. Yoongi interjected before a full on war began.

“Look. Point is, we all spoil him and I think he needs to be put in place.” Jimin smirked. Jungkook came into the kitchen again and this time draped himself on Hoseok.

“Hobi you’re so silly looking!!! I love you,” He hung on Hoseok who hugged him tightly before receiving a piercing glare from Suga. Hoseok grabbed his arms and picked the boy up from his lap. Jungkook looked confused. “What’s going on?” He questioned shyly. Yoongi got up from his seat and swaggered over to a pale Jungkook. 

“The Hyungs have been talking,” He grabbed Jungkook’s hair and pulled it, earning a whimper. “And we think you need to be punished.” Jungkook’s breathing changed. It was coming in short pants, his eyes glazed over with fear.

“Hyung…” Yoongi shook his head, silencing the maknae. Hoseok stood and rubbed his crotch into Jungkook’s ass. The youngest’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“Have you not been a bad boy?” Yoongi questioned. The maknae opened his eyes in awe of the rapper. Hoseok interjected.

“Don’t you think that you’ve been taking advantage of us? Even just a little bit?” His hands made their way to the front of his pants. He pulled the zipper down, a groan boiling in Jungkook’s throat. He hadn’t yet responded to either of them when Yoongi’s hand came down hard against his ass. The grip on Jungkook’s hair got tighter.

“N-no hyung. I’ve been bad I’ve been taking advantage of my hyung’s.” He whimpered when he witnessed Hoseok sit back down and unbuttoned his pants. He was semi-hard and definitely growing. Yoongi led the youngest to the kitchen table and pushed his face against the wood. Jungkook made eye contact with Namjoon who gave him a knowing smirk. Yoongi yanked down Jungkook’s pants. His face flushed and tears sprang to his eyes. It was just too humiliating for the maknae to handle.

“How many do you think you should take tonight? Mhmm?” Yoongi smoothed his hand over Jungkook’s ass. Jungkook shook his head. 

“Speak when you're spoken to!!!” Yoongi pulled his head back. 

“Suga-hyung I don’t-”

“I think 20 hyung.” Taehyung interrupted. He had made his way over to Hoseok and was rubbing him through his boxers. Jungkook whined.

“20?!?!?” His eyes were wide and he shifted anxiously on his feet.

“You want me to get the cane?” Yoongi questioned. His authoritative voice booming. Jungkook’s eyes widened. Anything but the cane. 

“No hyung. I think 20 is good.” Yoongi nodded, laying Jungkook’s head against the wooden table. The boy’s hands gripped the table’s edge as he braced himself for the beating of a lifetime. Jungkook took one last look at the members staring at him. Defeated and humiliated, he closed his eyes. 

“Count them out loud.” Namjoon made sure the maknae followed the strict spanking rules.

“Yes Oppa.” Namjoon smirked up at Yoongi who gave the first smack to Jungkook’s left ass cheek. The sound resonated on the walls and seemed to make time stop. Jungkook hissed.

“One.” He offered weakly. It followed like that until Jungkook was sobbing into the table. His lips raw and bitten. Yoongi’s hand redder than blood. Jungkook’s ass suffered the same heat and ugly color. Yoongi had been merciless in delivery his his slaps and now the maknae called out the last one.

“Tw-twenty.” His voice was broken into a million tiny pieces. Jungkook felt Namjoon reach over and soothe his swollen ass. Jin and Jimin watched anxiously, legs closed tight. 

Yoongi gripped his hair with sore fingers and brought the boy to his knees. He pulled him toward Hobi where Taehyung was now stroking him. Jungkook licked his lips. Hoseok’s eyes were glazed over as he grabbed Taehyung’s wrist and pulled it away from his cock. Jungkook panted, Yoongi’s hand still in his hair. Hoseok smirked.

“Well,” He questioned. Yoongi let go of his hair, Jungkook scrambled forward to meet Hobi’s eyes. “Don’t just lay there slut. Get your mouth on my cock.” The maknae obeyed, mouth falling open tongue flat against the older’s cock. He began to suck, but Hoseok pulled him off and slapped him. Hobi gripped Jungkook’s jaw and held it with bruising force. “You suck my cock when I tell you you can.” Jungkook nodded rapidly.

“Yes.” Another slap fell upon his cheek. The others watched in anticipation, pants growing tighter. 

“Yes what?” The dominating force in Hobi was enough to make Jungkook’s knees ache.

“Yes Hyung.” Hoseok smiled sinisterly and pulled the boy's mouth right in front of his cock. 

“Open,” He demanded. Jungkook’s jaw went slack and Hoseok pushed the boy's’ mouth straight onto his cock. Jungkook looked up at him, his eyelashes fluttering in fear of another smack from Hobi. “Suck.” Jungkook listening well and began sucking Hoseok down. The tight grip on his hair was stinging, but he couldn’t focus too much on that with a cock in his mouth.

“God he’s such a slut for your dick Hoseok-hyung.” Namjoon growled slicking up his own semi hard cock. Jin was too busy biting at Jimin’s neck to pay attention. Taehyung watched the youngest gag. 

“I want to eat him out.” Taehyung moved behind Jungkook and lifted his hips. He spread his ass and smacked it a few more times earning muffled whimpers. Suga cocked his head and watched Taehyung press the flat of his tongue against Jungkook’s ass.

“Holy shit TaeTae!” Jungkook pulled off quickly realizing his mistake. Jungkook was met with a slap to his face and another to his bruised ass from Taehyung. 

“I don’t remember telling you to stop.” Hobi responded.

“Stupid sluts like you never learn. It’s Hyung maknae.” Taehyung smacked his ass a few more times. Jungkook sobbed against Hoseok’s thigh.

“God, he’s a fucking mess. Let’s him up so Taehyung can fuck him with his tongue.” Hobi nodded to Suga whose pants were around his thighs. Hobi pulled the younger’s hair while Taehyung lifted him up from his hips. Suga gripped his face and spat in his mouth.

“Thank y-you Hyung.” The maknae sputtered swallowing down Yoongi’s saliva.

“I guess even the dumb sluts can learn somethings after all.” He quirked a smile before slapping Jungkook and letting go. Jungkook was a sight to see. Hair an absolute mess from being consistently pulled, lips red and slick, eyes saturated with tears, nose wet and sniffling, and his neglected cock was only semi hard. It wasn’t long before Jungkook once again found his face flush with the kitchen table top.

“God look at how red his ass it. You’ll definitely have bruises Princess.” V observed bending down and licking his lips. He smoothed his hands over the boy’s ass and spread his cheeks. Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut when V’s tongue slid against his rim. 

“Keep your eyes open. Show us how good it feels Princess.” Jimin moaned out getting up to wind a hand into the maknae’s hair. The younger opened his eyes and went red in the face. Jimin stood above him looking down at his pathetic body being violated by Taehyung’s devilish tongue. It snaked inside of him and made absurdly hot noises. V’s mouth sucked on his rim causing him to gasp like a women. Suddenly V stopped and landed a smack on Jungkook’s ass.

“Where’s my gratitude huh,” He followed the questioned with another smack. “I’m kneeling down here, eating out your filthy little pussy and I don’t even get a thank you?” Jungkook moaned.

“It’s not a pu-pussy.” His retort earned him yet another smack. Jungkook’s chin wobbled.

“Your slutty holes are whatever we want to call them. Now repeat after me: Thank you Hyung for eating out my pussy.” The maknae repeated the line, breathless.

“Thank you Hyung for eating out my pussy,” His compliance with the older boy allowed two fingers into his hole. The youngest responded, “and thank you for fingering me Hyung.” He moaned, gripping the end of the table. He couldn’t see Taehyung, but knew he was smirking. 

“You’re welcome Princess.” The maknae smiled in contented bliss, which didn’t last very long before Yoongi interrupted. 

“The little slut is enjoying this too much,” He smacked V’s fingers away from the maknae’s slick hole. “He needs to be reminded that this is punishment.” The others watched as Yoongi pushed into Jungkook. The younger’s eyes were wide, tears streaked down his cheeks. The older hadn’t began to move yet when the maknae, gasping, wailed out.

“Oh thank you Hyung for putting your cock in me. Thank you so so much.” Suga took this as incentive and slid out before thrusting back in quickly. 

“You are very welcome. I know my princess loves cock in her tight little pussy isn’t that right,” Jungkook, unable to speak, nodded and let out a breathy laugh. “You want a cock in your mouth too? Daddy knows how much you love sucking cock Princess.” Jungkook moaned with each thrust his cock leaking all over the floor beneath him. Without fault, Taehyung jumped onto the table and let his cock swing in front of Jungkook slobbering mouth. 

“You’re so fucking sloppy Princess. Wanna suck Hyung’s cock while Yoongi fucks your dirty pussy?” Jungkook nodded. Taehyung grabbed his face and slapped him. The sound resonated off the walls, and the members watched as Jungkook became putty underneath his Hyung’s authoritative grasp. 

“Ask nicely.” 

“May I please suck your cock Hyung? Taehyung nodded and forced his head down onto his cock, tongue lavishing at the taste. Taehyung’s head lulled back as Jungkook sputtered while trying to hold his composure. The older just gripped his hair tighter, cock hitting the back of the maknae’s throat repeatedly. While Yoongi fucked into the youngest member, Jimin walked over and squeezed his ass, purple and red with bruises. He slapped it a few times while rubbing his cock against Jungkook’s hip. 

“Hyung, let me fuck him. Wanna show him who owns him.” Jungkook moaned, drool slicking up his mouth. Taehyung pulled him off and rubbed his cock along his lower lip. The maknae sniffled, snot threatening to drip from his nose. 

“Such a messy bitch. You love this don’t you? Been pissing us off on purpose just so we would fuck you, huh?” Taehyung grabbed his face and smacked him. The maknae sent him a glare with an vindictive look in his eyes. Taehyung raised an eyebrow and smacked the maknae again. 

“Thank you for slapping me Hyung,” The maknae was gasping for breath, tears drying on his cheeks. It was absolutely humiliating knowing all of his Hyung’s were watching him. He bit his lip feeling Suga pull out so Jimin could finally fuck him. He felt so used. “May I please touch myself while Jimin-hyung fucks me?” As quickly as Yoongi pulled out, Jimin thrusted in setting a brutal pace that caused skin to slap against skin..

“No.” Was Jimin’s only response as he grabbed the maknae’s hands and pulled them behind his lower back. The maknae’s chin rested on the table now where Taehyung once was. 

“Who wants to use his mouth?” Taehyung asked, sliding off of the dining table. Yoongi sat next to Jin and started making out with him. Jungkook watched jealously. Hoseok scrambled on top of the table and grabbed Jungkook’s hair. 

“Make me cum maknae. Make Hyung cum.” Jungkook nodded and set to work sucking fiercely so that his throat felt as if it were closing and his eyes swelled with tears.

“Your pussy is so tight maknae. Even after being used by Yoongi-hyung.” Jimin pounded mercilessly into the younger boy who was defenseless. His toes curled and uncurled, legs getting weaker. He moaned letting Hoseok fuck his mouth. 

“His mouth is so fucking warm,” The rapper looked into Jungkook’s eyes red with tears. “He loves being used. Looks so pretty with a cock in his mouth and inside his little cunt.” Jungkook gagged. Hoseok fucked up into his mouth spilling his load inside of him. Jungkook’s eyes screwed shut, choking down the cum as best as he could. Hoseok pulled off just as Jimin sped up his thrusts. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum. God you’re such a dirty little slut, huh?” Jimin asked. The maknae wasn’t given any time to respond before a slap was registered to his right ass cheek. 

"Answer me, Jeon.”

“Yes. Yes Hyung. I’m a slut, but only… only for my Hyungs. Only for you.” Jungkook sniffled feeling Jimin dump his load inside of him. 

“Fuck such a good little slut maknae taking it all. You want more? Does your dirty pussy want more cock to stretch you out?” Jungkook shook. His legs finally giving out at the feeling of warm cum dripping from his hole. They all laughed, Suga and Jin helped him up, and carried him to the living room. The group of boys settled in on the couch, Jimin and Hoseok sat together enjoying the show, while Yoongi plopped a quivering Jungkook on his lap. Jin stood behind him stroking his hair. V and Rap Mon made out awaiting their turns. 

“Come on Princess, ride Oppa’s cock and I might let you cum.” Jungkook wasted no time settling Yoongi’s cock inside of him and sliding his hips back and forth. Yoongi bit back a groan. 

“O-Oppa is so big inside… inside…” His words failed him and he helplessly ground down on Yoongi’s cock, the others watching with sex heavy eyes. Jin stood on top of the couch. He pushed his boxers down, and rubbed his dick against Jungkook’s lips.

“Inside where?” He asked. Jungkook licked at the head of Jin’s cock sitting heavy against his mouth. 

“My pussy Oppa. So big inside my pussy it feels so good.” Jin muffled the end of the sentence by shoving his cock into the maknae’s mouth. 

“You can never get enough cock can you. Always bragging about how good it feels inside that slutty pussy huh? Does it feel good in your slutty mouth too?” Jungkook moaned. Jin pulled him off for a response. 

“Yes, Oppa. I love it so much. Thank you for your cocks. May I please cum? I’ve been good haven’t I?” He looked pleadingly at Yoongi who gripped the younger’s hips with bruising force. Jungkook’s fingers curled around Jin’s erection. He gave kitten licks at the head. “Yoongi-hyung please.” Before the maknae could say anymore, Jin put his mouth back on his cock.

“Yeah, take it Kookie. Just like that.” Jin moaned. Yoongi threw his head back and fucked into Jungkook.

“Fuck Jungkook, your pussy is so tight. I’m going to cum. Cum with Oppa okay?” Jungkook nodded around Jin’s cock and came just as Yoongi did. He pulled off of Jin’s dick and jacked him off with both hands, leaning into him for support. 

“Just like that Princess. Fuck, fuck…” Gripping his hair, Jin came all over the maknae’s face. He licked up what he could before shivering and falling onto Yoongi.

“Come on slut. Namjoon and Taetae still need to cum.” Yoongi coaxed the younger off of him, his abused hole dripping with cum. He shook his head, dazed and over stimulated.

“Please Hyungs no more. I’ve learned my lesson.” Namjoon mulled the maknae’s plea over in his mind while looking at the pretty sight before him. His mouth, his whole face really, was red and covered with cum, snot, and tears. His ass opened and bruised, palm prints littering his skin, but fuck if it wasn’t the most gorgeous sight Namjoon had ever seen.

“Be a good little princess and let your Oppa’s fuck that pretty pussy.” Namjoon smirked when he saw Jungkook’s face go even more red as he raised his ass high in the air. Namjoon went first, scooting Yoongi out of the way. His cock slid right in as his fingers curled around Jungkook’s small hips, setting a brutal pace.

“So loose and sloppy Princess. My cock just fit right into your cunt,” Jungkook mumbled something which everyone ignored. Taehyung jerked himself off watching the leader fucking Jungkook from behind. “I could fuck your dirty pussy all day and you’d let me. Isn’t that right Jungkookie?” Namjoon gripped his hair and helped the boy upright, still fucking him.

“Yes Oppa. You can have it whenever you please. Oh fuck-” Just then Taehyung slipped a hand around Jungkook’s cock and stroked him.

“He’s hard again Hyung. What a slut. I bet he loves being watched by everyone. Do you?” Taehyung raised his brow and waited for a response.

“Yes, I love it Hyungs. I love being watched and used. I love getting hit and taking your cocks!!! Please cum in me Hyung. I wanna feel it…. I wanna feel it dripping out of me.” Jungkook was red in the face, tears threatening to fall, when Namjoon came inside of him.

“Fuck. Such a pretty princess.” Namjoon whispered against Jungkook’s sweaty hair. He kissed him sloppily before pulling out. Cum steadily dripped out of the maknae while he tried desperately to keep it in.

“Taehyung hyung. Please fuck me. Fuck more cum into my slutty pussy please.” And who was Taehyung to argue with such pretty begging? He lay down on the couch and pulled Jungkook forward onto his cock. Immediately, he began thrusting into the maknae who only mumbled out thank you’s. Taehyung slapped his thighs and sped up. 

“God I love you maknae. Love filling you up with cum and breeding you. Your pussy is so sloppy and fucked open, we should just keep you like that all day. Fuck you on every surface. Remind you who you belong to and that whores get punished. Sluts get punished for taking advantage of their Hyungs” Jungkook nodded frantically, hard cock bouncing.

“Yes Oppa. I’m slutty. I need to be taught right from wrong. Please don’t stop... “ Jungkook thrusted down when Taehyung came up and soon they were both coming.

“Just like that. Cum for Oppa. Fuck you are so wet inside Princess.” They rode it out, Jungkook collapsed onto Taehyung. 

“Thank you Hyungs.” It was muffled, but it made all of them smile. 

“Come on Princess, you can shower with Jimin Oppa.” Jimin came over and scooped Jungkook up off of Taehyung. He hung in Jimin’s arms, dopey smile on his face.

“I’m tired.” Jimin kissing his forehead while Jin brushed the hair out of his face.

“I know, but you’re all gross. We gotta get you cleaned up. Did you learn your lesson?” Jin questioned. Jungkook nodded. The others listened in.

“To listen to my Hyungs and not call you a pabo.” Yoongi smirked. 

“Good boy.” Namjoon kissed his forehead, and with that, Jimin carried him down the hall, to the bathroom. 

“Pabo!!!!!!!” Jungkook let out a loud cry from the bathroom. Everyone laughed except for Jin who went red in the face.

“YAAAA! Punk kid.” He crossed his arms over his chest.


End file.
